The Way of Peace
by AverageReaderO8
Summary: A Nohr prince trying to hide his brutal pass life, Corrin journeys to Hoshido trying to forget his life and make a new one. Until he meets a girl name Azura from the forest. This is my first ever fanfic. M!Corrin X Azura WARNING. I have terrible Grammar and Body structure so Good and Negative reviews are always welcomed. Mature for profanity and strong languages. ENJOY
1. prologue

" **Hi so this is my first ever fanfic so be nice to this story at the very least. Good and bad reviews or comments are always welcomed so here we go! Also I made the story so that Corrin Nohr siblings disliked Garon so yeah….Well here we go!"**

Corrin wasn't a really bright fella he was always quiet and mysterious. Corrin pas still remains a mystery but yet a scary one for people to know. Corrin with his 10 years of experience in the Nohr kingdom, he being Garon "adopted" son, Garon brutal treatment to Corrin was indescribable.

The only reason why the Nohr siblings weren't part of the experiment was because Xander was too old, Leo was to honest, and Camila and Elise were both fragile. But Corrin was perfect for the experiment. So Garon immediately assigned Corrin to the most ruthless training and experiment. The experiment consist of not eating or drinking for a month, surviving in the wilderness, fighting men who are more fierce and powerful then you are, and try to survive

Camilla comfort her sister as they heard repeated slashes of whip hitting flesh

 **SLASH!**

 **SLASH!**

 **SLASH!**

Time again and again, Corrin awoke from his 10 second slumber, still stake to the pole he was slashed again and again until Corrin could not stand. Scars, blood, bruises were all over his body this is one of his ruthless training that he has to go through as it will make him stronger. They were in the throne room, Garon seating on his throne room as he observe Hans whipping Corrin time and time again

 **(Right now Corrin is only wearing shorts)**

Leo and Xander were at the side, couldn't stand the pain that there younger brother was being treated, lashed after lashed they would cringed at what he couldn't dare even want to hear the sound of the whip itself.

"Hans" Garon looked to where Xander stood "I want you to do a favor"

"What is it my king" Hans said with a grin still having a grip to the whip, The whip was an 20 feet long rope

"Give the whip to my oldest and dearest son Xander" Garon said

"father I cant-

"CANT?! This is a direct order from your father!"

"Please more of this treatment and Corrin will for surely die!"

Garon stood quiet for a while, not moving an inch. Staring back at Hans Garon gave him a nod to continue in which Hans gladly accepted

Xander stared in disbelief his head fell and didn't know what to do. He very aware of his younger brother mistreatment he needed to ends this, fast. The more he stays the more he will suffer, Xander thought.

Hans slowly prepared his whip but before he can Xander griped onto the hand of Hans "Don't you dare"

"Direct order from you King 'lord Xander' " speaking with a tone of threat

"If you hit him one more time I will kill you" Xander was also now being serious as he had enough of Corrin mistreatment He hated it how father would walk away in disappointment at Corrin

Standing up from his throne Garon looked at Xander with an eye of disappointment "Weaklings" he said as he left

Xander heard but did not do anything, he waited until he could not hear the footsteps of his father. When It was clear he was not there he forcefully got hold of the whip from Hans and kicked him right in the stomach

"Leave our imperious fool" Xander said to Hans

"You'll regret this 'lord Xander' " Hans said before Leaving

Dropping the whip he stared back at Corrin who was tied up to the pole

Once the footsteps were heard no more Elise immediately went to Corrin side untying the bounds of Corrins arm. Elise finally finished untying the bounds, Camila puts Corrins head on her lap tear in her face. Xander watches with a sorrow look on his face. Corrin was barely awake as his left eye was fully shut and his right eye barely opened. Leo also felt the twist in his stomach the condition Corrin was in. "Gods how long has this been going on?" Leo said

"About 4 hours" Xander said before walking up towards Corrin body

His whole body was battered and bruised from head to toe all from the ruthless 'training'. Corrin brutal training consist of not wearing any clothes while fighting, killing a bear hand, swimming in the snowy winter, Fighting a person shoe less while shattered glass was on the floor, And even killing one of his comrades by force.

Even Though Corrin has succeed over his peers becoming a tank that can stab things, Garon was still a superior than him.

Flora,Felicia, Jakob, and Leo were all around Corrin trying their best to help the now injured Corrin. Leo tried his best to stop the bleeding, Felicia and Flora was tending his bruised body by placing ice patches on his wounds, and Jakob was trying his best to get food and water into Corrin body. While a tall gray haired soldier stood not even staring at his master at his bruised up body.

"Hey i'm ok guys" Corrin said trying to put a smile

"Corrin…" Xander spoke

"I'm alright Big brother I've dealt more than-"

Corrin tried to stand up only failing completely. "this" Xander quickly caught Corrin by the arm only forming tears in his face.

"I'm sorry little brother" Xander said

Tears forming from his face tear trailing down his cheeks eventually falling to the hard ground floor that has been covered by Corrins blood.

"Big brother, Camila, Leo, Elise i'm fine I swear-"

Corrin voiced trailed off. Corrin has blacked out.

"Corrin!" Elise screamed catching her brother

Camilla tears were growing as she hugged his brother laying Corrins head onto her chest.

"Xander…" Camilla looking up towards her brother, tears were forming from her eyes. "Xander, what should we do? Corrin has enough treatment, if this were to go on he will for sure die."

Xander shot his eyes wide open he did not like the word 'die' toward his own brother. Xander thought for second, minutes, god knows how long he needed to think about this real carefully.

"Camila listen to me." Xander stared at camilla with a serious face, placing his hands onto her shoulder

Xander had a plan but it could be a life or death result for Corrin as he could die from Bandits or wild animals. But he knows more than anyone else that this is for Corrin survival as Xander already knew about Corrin being kidnapped by Garon. No he needed he need to live a life without torture or suffering.

Corrin. He was always willing to sacrifice anything for his family and he would protect anyone who he holds dear to him for the rest of his life. But Xander made up his decision. He needed to do this. For Corrin. Not for him.

"Im planning an escape route for Corrin to escape to Hoshido tomorrow its the only chance for Corrin to survive from Garons punishment"

Camila eyes went wide. Standing up and walking up to Xander shoving her finger onto Xanders armour

"Have you gone insane?! They will kill him in an instant if they find out he was a Nohr prince. Garon would just send troops after him and he will be executed"

"But they won't"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Camilla shouted

"They won't. Please trust me. This is the only thing we can do for Corrin. I know how hard it is for you but you must think of him and his life sister"

Camila eyes were wailing up. She was crying of how her own little brother is going away. She has taken care of him since as a child even with the harsh treatment she was like a mother to him.

"Come before father finds out he will for sure execute me without thinking too"

Camilla standing up walked away from Xander and layed right next to Corrin still having heavy scars around his body.

Xander pointed to both Gunter and Jakob. "Flora,Felicia,Gunter,Jakob take Corrin to the medical room and tidy him up, give him as much care and energy as much as you can."Tomorrow night. We will prepare him for the journey of Hoshido.

Off to side was a Iago staring at the Nohrian siblings "I must tell this to lord Garon at once"

" **Woah! So this was my first fanfic I hope I didn't do anything wrong or messed up anything. Well Maybe I Did but I'll let you guys tell me. Leave a review and that's all I have for you bye!"**

 **Corrin: Bye? Hold up were not done yet**

 **Me: what?**

 **Corrin: What's this all about? Me getting whipped and stuff don't you think?**

 **Me: Well it IS my fanfic**

 **Corrin: Yeah but still…..**

 **Me: Azura is pairing up with you in the future.**

 **Corrin: CONTINUE THE STORY!**

 **Me: THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Awaken

**Well Hello! There! Again….yeah. Thank you for waiting here is chapter 2! So I changed quite of few things that I forgot to say in the last chapter. So what I'm going to do is, is Corrin didn't had to choose the path of Nohr or Hoshdio instead he just grew up in Nohr and is now going to escape to Hoshido. This will be confusing to other and I'm sorry. Now for the story. And again sorry for my bad grammar and everything this is my first ever fanfic!**

 ***After that day.***

"As king of Valla I sentenced you to death" A purple figure yelled at Corrin in which it threw a certain purple magic at him but misses.

"Death. What the hell do you mean?!" Corrin shouted

Corrin was dazed he did not know what was going on, he saw Elise, Xander, Camilla, Leo, Felicia, Jakob, and Flora. All of them covered in stab wounds and bleeding from head to toe. As for Gunter he was the only last man standing against the purple figure.

"My lord please leave! you are in no condition to fight none or less fight!" Gunter said

"Wha-What is this? Gunter answer me!" Corrin yelled

"Im sorry my lord." Gunter said before a mosques figure appeared right behind him "But there is no time to explain"

He saw a horse man. Right behind Gunter. Corrin tried to warn him but before he can do the man in hood had already stabbed Gunter in the back blade pierceing through his back to the chest, full view to see.

The horse man was smiling at him he was covered in black smoke head to toe. He wore a hooded cloak. He looked at Corrin, having a devious smile on his face and a blade on one hand. There was stains of blood on the blade making Corrin putting the pieces together.

"Son of a Bitch, ill kill you!" Corrin stood up, eyes shot open. He looked to the man. Stared straight at him.

"Really now?" the hooded man answered.

Corrin was fueled with anger and rage. But he did not know what to do, the more reason he did not have a weapon at his disposal making him useless. Corrin fell having shards on his arms, cheeks, legs, and stomach. He was panting the shards was absorbing his power. "F**k"

The man on the horse slowly mounted off of his horse walking to where Corrin fell to his knees.

"Any last words" The hooded man raised his sword in one hand preparing for the finishing blow.

Corrin before getting killed by the hooded man spit on him "Bastard"

Swinging the sword, Corrin vision went black then came light

Gasp*

Master Corrin are you alright!? Flora was standing right next to Corrins bed. Corrin was sweating, face full of sweat and pale. He was thinking about the dream he just had a minute ago. Still recovering from his "Dream" Flora was shocked to see her best friend and Master all sweating and pale.

"M-Master Corrin c-can you hear me?!" Flora asked again.

Flora was of hold of Corrins Shoulder, She was shaking him like a ragdoll shaking him back and forth time and time again.

" _DOES SHE NOT KNOW OF HER STRENGTH_ " Corrin yelled in his head. Still shaking from the know panic Flora.

"F-Flora can you- AGH! Please sto-stop" Corrin tried to answer

"OH! Um I'm going to go get Leo o-ok! Just stay right there!" Flora ran with god speed Corrin tried to reply but just did nothing.

"Wait Flora I'm alri-"

She left.

Corrin places his hand on his forehead, still sweating from what he just saw and heard. "It was a dream?" Corrin was pressing his temples with realization. "It was just a dream gods it just felt so real"

He smiled; he was in his room of the Nohr castle. On his bed. Sheets covering his torso he sleeps almost half naked to times. The bandages covers all around his body, bloody rags on the floor.

Corrin places his finger on his back, caressing the heavy scars that are on his back from yesterday. He flinched from the pain he was feeling from his back, the scars still apparent. Looking at his finger "yup still bleeding" Corrin was all alone a perfect time to ponder and think. The sky was blue, sun peering from the balcony, wind blowing gently onto Corrin. It was absolutely beautiful a rare occurrence.

But for how long.

Corrin heard footstep coming closer to his room, revealing both Leo and Flora. Leo slowly walked up to Corrin. Corrin notice Leo head was down the whole time interested in what was wrong was Leo but realizing the truth in his head.

"I-I'm going to leave you two be" Flora immediately answered, bowing down before leaving. Now there was only Corrin and Leo. This is going to be awkward

Leo and Corrin stood still. The air was humid for some reason.

"Corrin"

Leo spoke first "I think it's time to tell you about-"

"I already know Leo, I heard it from Xander" Corrin immediately answered with a serious face.

Leo just stood staring at Corrin"I don't even know how to address this issue brother"

"I am fully aware Leo" He answered looking down to the ground.

"It has been hard on Camilla shes been crying nonstop since they woke up"

That especially hurt Corrin heart as he didn't want to hurt his family emotionally" Are they alright at least?"

"Yes"

"Hmm…"

"Corrin…" Leo looked down to the ground hair covering his eyes.

"Leo. Leo listen to me, you must be strong you must take care of anyone in the family no matter what you got that? I want you to become strong, stronger than me." Corrin said then realizing " _Well that was a blunt speech_ "

Leo was honored man to be reckoned with but to see his brother figure leave hurts hit heart, patting Corrin on the shoulder with his right hand he smiled "You always know how to make a guy sad you now?"

"Heh really?" Corrin chuckled he never knew he will see the day he will see the prideful Leo in a sad mood.

"Here give me a hug you"

They embrace in a brotherly hug, they parted as they heard footsteps coming from Corrins door. It was Xander

Corrin looked up from Leo shoulder " Xander whats up." Corrin said with a smile "So what time?"

"Tonight."

"ah I see"

...

...

"I guess I must prepare" Standing up from his bed he was supported by Leo who look at him

 **...**

Azura was sleeping soundly in her own room. Not minding anything only sleeping eyes close shut. It was morning, sun peering over her room, smell of sweet nector from the flowers in front of the Hoshido castle. There was nothing but peace. Until.

Giggle. Giggle*

Nothing at all

More Giggles*

Azura shot up from her bed she knew something was up, as if someone was planning something. She saw two red headed girls holding a bucket full of water. When Azura was about to protest to this act of foolishness the girl's have poured icy cold water onto Azura.

She was pissed.

Hair glistened in her light blue hair. This wasn't the first time the two red headed girls did something this foolish. There was this one time when both of the sisters poured cold water on her. WHILE SHE WAS TAKING A BATH.

"HINOKA! SAKURA!" Azura yelled with all her might as she still soaked in cold water.

"I-I told you this was a bad idea sis!" Sakura yelled while running away from the demon water Azura.

"Oh face it you thought it was funny too." Hinoka shot back still smiling.

Sakura stayed quiet. Only staring at her sister while running.

 **…**

"What a beautiful day." Takumi said

Takumi was out of his room, he just woke up from a beautiful dream he had. Stretching his arms up to the air he said one single word with all his strength.

"Banza-"

He got tackled.

That was all Takumi can say before two red headed girls knocked to his side, knocking his breath out.

"S-sorry Takumi! Sis is chasing us again! Sakura shouted before running with Hinoka again.

Takumi still on the ground was lifeless(cause of the knocking his breath out) Takumi places his hand on his side slowly gaining conscience again, he slowly getting up.

When he finally gain conscience he was again knocked to his side again but this time was tackled by a particular demonized blue haired girl. Instead of giving an apology like what Sakura did, Azura was more demanding.

"Move!" Was all he could hear before being sent to the hard floor again.

"Grunt* why can't I get peace in quiet for once" Takumi wheezes

 **...**

Mikoto just got out of her room. Finished her hair and clothing she feels like she can take the world.

Mikoto heard laughing. She looked to her right seeing all three siblings all tackled together. Laughing.

"Is Azura wet? She couldn't possibly be. . . yep she is, oh dear my.

Mikoto gave a smile to the three girls who were struggling with each other. Once the girls peered up they immediately stood up, dumbfounded that they couldn't see their mother during the struggle.

"H-hello mother" all said in sync Mikoto raised her hand,"my dear children what is going on here."

The two red headed sisters looked at each other, "well…"

Azura interrupted there trance of thought. "They both went into my room and did a prank on me. Again."

Mikoto looked at her two children looking down on the flooring. "You two should know better this is your 19th time already"

"Sorry mother" both said in sync

"Oh you two" mikoto put her hands on the two sisters.

Mikoto gave them a smile. Both Hinoka and Sakura looked at each other,they were all laughing. Being chased around by the demons water Azura. Even Azura herself was giggling.

All three of the girls were still in there nightgown. While Mikoto was in her normal Hoshido queen gown

Mikoto smile then went into a stern and sad face. Three of the sister's looked in worry. Sakura spoke first.

"Mother what's wrong?" Sakura said

"Nothing" Mikoto looked down

Hinoka and Azura immediately knew why thier mother was sad. It was about their lost brother ten years ago.

Mikoto still saddened by the thought of her son gone she still waits for her son to this day.

"What with all this noise!?" A girl in silver nightgown game out of the halls with eyes the color of red. "Its like early in the morning!"

 **Thank you for reading this! It took me quite a while for me to do this because of my computer being stupid as hell.**

 **Corrin: Interesting what's going to happen next?**

 **Me: I don't know**

 **Corrin: what do you mean you don't know?! You are the author aren't you?!**

 **Me: you know I have the power to shut you up right?**

 **Corrin:...**

 **Me: Thank you for reading see you next time!**


	3. To Hoshido

**Hi there again so this is my third chapter WOW. So far I've been thinking a lot about the fanfic I'm doing. I was thinking of how much chapters I would make for this fanfic and how it will go on for the future. So I decided that it will be at least 30 chapters. So yeah continue on to the story!**

Corrin looked up to the dim clouds of the sky. It was 3oclock in the morning, the Nohr siblings has already set up an escape route for Corrin to escape. The journey to Hoshido will be a long one as it could take months to make it. Camilla has already set up enough food that can last Corrin at least 3 months; Xander gave the horse that he always use for Corrin's journey; Leo settled up a compass and map for Corrin to know where he is going; and Elise...well she just kept on hugging Corrin like there's no tomorrow.

They were at the border of Nohr right just behind the castle. The Gates were opened.

"Corrin!"

Corrin turned too looked at Xander standing with sad face. Eyes still droopy he still didn't want to leave but he know very well that he needs this.

"Big bro… Its time"

Xander stared at Corrin, the sky was now dark blue as the sun threatens to peer over the horizon of the flat land of Nohr.

Corrin stared at his Nohr siblings, Leo, Camilla, Xander, and Elise. Corrin sighed before answering, "looks like it's goodbye, but I know that we will me again. I promise. Corrin looked saddened at his Nohrian family, Corrin walked up to Elise pulling her and Camilla into a hug.

Elise buried her face further into his chest and Camilla wrapped her arms around his crying in his shoulders.

"Nii Sama *sob*" Elise sobbed

"I will miss you Corrin" Camilla says

Corrin looked over her shoulder looking at his 2 brothers he also walked up to them giving them a hug. It was a sad moment for all of them but Corrin needed to leave. The sun was near sun rise, the guard of the Nohrian palace will be all over the place.

Corrin walked up to Camilla grabbing the bag of food for his journey, Giving the last handshakes to Leo and Xander, and finally a last hug for Elise of course.

Corrin mounted on the horse, holding a bag on one side he gave a hand wave. On his way he looked back to see his now distant family. Still standing Camilla and Elise was crying with tears in her face.

Corrin let down trickle of tears fall down his cheek, he grit his teeth for leaving his family but it was for a good cause.

"We will me again I promise" Corrin says under his breath.

As the horse rides through the plain land of Nohr Corrin escapes from the Nohr kingdom and is now going towards Hoshido.

…..

 **MEANWHILE IN HOSHIDO!**

 **This takes place after 3 months of Corrin's Adventure. I'll write 1 or 2 chapters of corrins journey later next chapter.**

" _You are the ocean gray waves"_

" _Distant to seek"_

" _Life beyond the shore out of reach"_

Azura was singing by the Forest/lake near Hoshido, it was early in the morning; no one was yet awake except for her. This was always her favorite spot to sing almost, night nor day she will sing here. Azura songs were so beautiful that animals and city folk would here the soothing song of Azura as she sings. But because she **IS** Azura she is oblivious to know that animals and children are watching her singing.

"Azura, how long have you been out here?"

Azura stopped her singing, turning around she sees her mother calmed as always and having that big smile that will always somehow keep Azura in a big smile

"Mother"

"Azura sweetie why are you here so early in the morning?"

"I should ask you the same thing mother"

"Well I heard your beautiful singing of course, your voice always kept me moving after all"

Azura blushed in embarrassment. "Oh you don't mean that" Azura smiling.

"I do, now. Why are you here Azura?"

"I was practicing my singing as always mother but the look in your eyes is saddening me." Azura said staring into the eyes of Mikoto."

Mikoto looked disturbed,"Azura, you know me well" Mikoto smiled.

They both sat near the lake that Azura was singing from. Azura spoke first.

"Mother what was he like?"

"Hmm?"

"Well your son of course"

*Azura was full aware that she was adopted/kidnapped by the Hoshidians. Just saying*

"He was a good son, the most cutely and the most intelligent I have ever had" Mikoto growing a smile but it soon disappeared. "He was all I could remember of-of him."

"You mean father Sumeragi?" Azura asked

"n-no it's um… Azura I think it's time to tell you the truth about your brother" Mikoto spoke with a tone of sadness.

Azura was curious, "speak mother what is it?"

"Your brother or my son is-is not blood related to any of the 4 siblings"

"W-WHAT?!"

"shh-shh Azura keep your voice down people will wake up"

"I'm sorry mother but how can this be?!"

"it was a long time ago back in my days….."

 **MIKOTO FLASHBACK!**

"Anonkos please you can't leave us! We`re family there has to be another way!" Mikoto was 25-30 years of age right now, tears dripping down her face she was grabbing onto her suppose husband.

"Mikoto please… you have to leave for your safety"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!"

"Mikoto" Anonkos spoke in the most calmed voice to try and calm down Mikoto, Mikoto was holding onto his cowl as if there was no tomorrow she was shaking him back and forth with such strength.

"WHEN WILL I SEE YOU?! WHEN?!" Mikoto screamed

Anonkos just stared with eyes of dread. He was getting irritated

"Mikoto if you don't leave I can kill you, with my dragon form coming closer and closer to the present I will not forgive myself if you would to die by my hands."

*but-"

"MIKOTO!" Anonkos slapped his hands onto Mikoto shoulders." I am very aware of how hard this could be for you but you need to get out of here for you. And for Corrin. Find yourself another man that can ease your pain that can let make you happy. Please" Anonkos walked over to the right of court yard. There, a cradle for a little child. The child was Corrin. With his hands, he places his hands on the baby cheeks caressing it as if it was glass.

Mikoto still crying.

"Corrin my son I'm so sorry. Daddy has to leave you" He kissed the baby forehead. Holding the now baby Corrin he gave the baby to Mikoto.

"Our child will grow strong and when he will he will rule over Valla and turn a king. I'm sure of it. As he has the blood of mine he will be the ruler"

"Anonkos …"

"Go"

Carrying the baby in her hand. She walked out of the castle of Valla, wearing a long robe and a cowl to cover her identity. She looked back with tears in her face say Anonkos, still with a smile.

"Goodbye my love"

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"And then that's when I ran into Sumeragi for help and eventually fell in love with him"

"….." Azura was silent couldn't believe what she heard, including the whole Corrin father is a dragon it's still unbelievable.

"Azura I have only one request. Do not tell anyone of this secret, if they do then the people of Valla will for sure aim for Corrin. But if I die then you can willingly tell Corrin yourself"

"DON'T SAY THAT MOTHER!"

"Yes I know that was foolish of me im sorry"

"I understand"

"Thank you Azura"

"Um mother?"

"hmm?"

"What does he look? Well before he was um… you know"

Mikoto smiled, "he was the most beautifull little child in the world"

Giving Azura a kiss to the forehead, Mikoto stood up and walked away back to the Hoshido Castle.

Azura then Have a thought that gave her a little blush. "I wonder whats hes like. Is he cute? Is he strong? Is he- NO NO NO! what am I thinking! I-I should go back.

Azura then stood up and walked to the Hoshido castle until she heard something in the bushes.

 **Shrub Shrub***

Azura stood still. She listened to hear if it would happen again.

"Who was that" She yelled in her mind

 **More Shrubs***

"WHOS THERE!"

Then a white figure jumped out of the bushes, Azura preparing a stance comes to the realization that it was a boy, looks her age she looked in awe as the man jumped in the water in front of her.

"FRESH WATER! OH MY GOD YES!"

The man drank figure sly trying to take every drop of water in his mouth as much as he can

Azura just watching over head

"HUFF, HUFF, huh"

Finally the young boy looked up to see a girl, his vision was blurry but can see that a girl was looking at her.

"Oh… uh hi"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Grabbing a near durable stick from the forest, she got in her stance and pointed the stick directly at him.

"W-Wait I'm just uh…"

Azura gave the boy a death stare

"i-im a refugee please I haven't ate in days!"

"WHATS YOUR NAME!"

"U-um Corrin miss!"

Azura shot her eyes open with unbelief just a minute ago Mikoto was just here and now here own son!

"Please miss I need food and I'm badly wounded head to toe!"

Coming back to focus Azura stared back at Corrin. "Impossible the "Corrin" was kidnapped a 10 years ago you can't possibly be hi-"

The man passed out

Azura was still staring. "W-what?"

"I-I must not tell anyone. Yet it will cause panic"

Grabbing Corrin by the leg she noticed that he wasn't wearing shoes like her and that the boy was actually kind of cute, that brought Azura to a blush. Dragging him to a nearby bush she immediately ran to the castle to get some food and a medkit.

"I just hope I'm not wrong about him"

 **Well then that was I guess… long thank you for reading and if you enjoy please give it a review or a fav and remember I still gave bad grammar and bad sentences. AND im sorry for the Hoshido part of the story ill make sure to write a 1 or 2 chapters of Corrin journey to hoshido so be patient.**

 **Corrin: I guess I'll be patient** **for now**

 **Me: dude you are going to suffer man**

 **Corrin: w-why?!**

 **Me: you're going to Hoshido, you think it's going to be easy with a bad of food and a horse?**

 **Corrin: true… but!**

 **Me: And I also invited a guess, Mrs Azura please come out**

 **Azura: hello Corrin Blush***

 **Corrin: AZURA!**

 **Me: Thank you for reading!**


	4. Arrival

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of The way of peace, to believe this was going to be a 30 chapter fanfic huh well its going to be around there I think? *even if I have terrible grammar* Well I'm going to shut up now and let's continue. ALSO, shout out to Elltiana for editing this fanfic. Go check out her fanfic and stories as she helps me with this!**

Summary: Corrin has now left Nohr and is now on his own. No help. Just traveling with a bag of food and the horse that Xander gave him. He's on his own now.

Survival.

Day 1

"Take care Corrin" Camilla hugged Corrin last time before his departure "Ill miss you, remember to change your clothes every once a day"

"Yes Camilla im not a child anymore" Corrin said being received a bag from Camilla "Whoa quite heavy eh?"

"Dont worry brother" Xander said "We made sure to prepare a special horse for you in your trip"

"Oh really? well where is it?"

"its in the shed but don't go just yet you need to say your goodbyes"

"Right"

"Also here" Xander tossed a fold clothing to Corrin.

"Oh what is it?"

"A disguise, you'll need it"

"Thanks Xander"

Lifting his bag onto his shoulder he made his way toward his quarters in which he met with his retainer and his butler "Hey guys..."

"My lord" All 4 servant bowed to Corrin giving him a surprise

"Thank you for taking care of me through all these years I've been full of grace for you all" Bowing down towards them he layed down his bag and walked up to all 4 them. Giving all a big hug.

They stood for about a minute or 2 until Flora spoke up "My lord, I think your killing Jakob"

Letting go of all 4 of them. Flora was in fact correct with Jakob as he is gaining back air and is also panting

It was sunset Corrin was to his escape from this terrible castle. Staring at the distance of the path that he assumes is freedom he mounted onto his horse.

"let's go, heyaa!"

The horse made a squee before lopping away from the lords and servants.

"God's protect him." Xander said

 _9 hours later_

He was alone. Cold in the dark. Stars above. Sand below him was sand, far away from his homeland. Corrin thought of his family, his loved ones, and couldn't imagine what they are feeling like right now. It saddens him. It was dim light. Corrin had made a campfire near the forest. Currently, Corrin was in the middle of Nohr and Hoshido territory. The last thing that he wanted is an arrow to the knee.

"I better get to sleep it's going to be a long day."

Rummaging through his bag that Camilla gave him, he found a book with a note on the side. The note read.

"Corrin, use this book as a diary to keep your big sis memory in touch. I love you. -Big sis."

"Thanks, Camilla." Corrin gave a chuckle.

Digging more into the bag, he felt something long yet thin then pulling it out he smiled realizing what it was, pulling the object out of the bag, he saw that it was a makeshift blade with an amber hilt and a steel 7-inch blade.

"And thank you, Big bro," Corrin smiled.

Corrin stood and kicked some dirt onto the remaining fire amber he prepared for bed. A leaf bed to to be exact and laying down, he shrugged a little to get comfortable. Corrin slowly closed her eyes drifted to sleep. Comfortable of where he was at. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Day 6, morning

It's been the 6 days of Corrin's Journey, he was still mounted on his horse going through the plains lands of Nohr. He had made many measures to treat and feed his horse regularly. He sees was just flat plain land or just some local farms and farmers. Corrin wasn't really fond of just seeing plain land for hours opun hours already. He was already starting to get anxious.

"God damn it! I've been seeing the same thing again and again. Is this map even leading me to the right direction?!" Corrin yelled in a tone of anger. The horse stopped looking at Corrin almost saying 'what the hell is wrong is you?'

Having enough of seeing the same thing over and over, Corrin, setting down for camp and mounting off his horse. He looked through his bag looking for the right meals and tools to eat for this afternoon. It was now dark and the sun was threatening to go down the horizon.

Corrin settled up his bed for his journey. Taking out a now rounded shield from his bag he wondered how in gods earth did he not feel or even notice a shield in just a bag. (a/n the bag is the size of an Everlast gear bag)

Corrin gave a confused smile then put the shield to the side. Taking out an apple from the bag. Setting up his equipment and camp, he stood and walked to the haystacks that he has set up for his slumber.

"This will be a long journey." Corrin taking a bite out of his apple.

Day 14

Corrin was running. Running from who you might say. Well, of course, wild animals. Corrin was being chased by a bear, A BIG BEAR to be exact. Corrin was panting and wheezing from the run as he finally escapes from the bear that was supposed to maul his face. Corrin was out hunting for fish out in the stream to find some grub for him and the horse, but he failed to notice that a certain mama bear was growling at him with its vicious roar.

Running to his camp that was in the forest, he immediately threw dirt onto the fire to not cause a forest fire. Grabbed his bag, sword, and shield he mounted on his horse riding in a pace of god's speed and ride outside the forest and continued on riding. He took out the notebook that Camila had given to him and he wrote down with is ink pen

" _Note to self, be more aware"_

after writing down onto his notes he heard the same vicious growl again.

Day 23

Visiting a small remote village, he mounts off his horse. Using a halter and tie the horse to the pole. He went into the Tavern to see if there's anyone inside as expected there were at least 3 people inside, one looked as to be passed at any second while the other 2 looked like want to be thugs trying to hold thier liquor. Corrin headed towards heads towards the Tavern owner.

"What do you want to drink boy? We have all the drinks that you need."

Corrin walked up to the owner of the bar the owner looked as to be in his 50s or in his 60s. Sitting down he answered.

"What do you want boy? we have all the drinks you need".

"Milk please."

"M-Milk?" the owner looked surprised "why milk?"

"You did say you have all the drinks, did you not?"

"..." putting down the cup he went into the back of the bar disappearing for a second before coming back again with a glass of milk.

"Fresh milk here you go. That will be 7 gold please"

Corrin reaching down into his disguise took out a bag of gold. Catching attention to the 2 thug's eyes.

"7?"

"Yeah"

Reaching into his bag he took out 7 pieces of gold and place them on the counter top.

"Thank you, sir," the old man took the gold and repeated back to cleaning his cup.

The reason why Corrin chose milk out of all things was because of his time with Elise always getting milk for him after the ruthless training. Almost all the time in Nohr, the drinks he drinks daily were at least water or milk. He has never drunk alcohol before, because of Camilla always saying alcohol can make you into a 'bad' person. Yet even though she drank it herself. Now that, he thinked about how in god names did Elise get all of the milk from?

Finishing his drink he got out of the chair he was sitting on and saw two big husky figures suddenly come up to him.

"Hey boy how about you share some of that gold to good old teach!"

The man was obviously drunk as his breath was also stenched with the smell of

alcohol. The man to the right of him was no better the old man looked like he was about to fall down in a second.

"Hey I don't want any trouble with you two just let me pass." Walking towards the door he was again blocked but this time with the man wielding a pocket knife.

"I guess there is no way out of this." Clenching his fist he made a right jab to the armed man stomach, seeing the advantage that he was drunk the man dropped the knife, immediately grab the knife.

"Come here and let's juggle!"

The whole bar was wrecked with furniture tossed from left to right. Broken stools, broken shairs and tables. 2 beaten up men layed on the ground "Well that was easy," he said under his breath.

"You! You ruined my tavern, you imbosol!" A voice called out from behind him

"Now listen here they-" he was immediately cut off.

"I dont care who started it just GET OUT!"

"But-."

"NOW OR ELSE I'LL CALL THE NOHRIAN GUARDS!"

Corrin's eyes shot open hearing the guards. "Ok ok ok, I'll just leave" Corrin walked to the door of the tavern exiting out. Meanwhile, the old man still pissed went into his office and wrote an immediate complaint of what just happen.

Day 27

He could have sworn again that he was being watched but every time he turned it was just the same simple plain road again.

Feel anxious he stopped the horse and halter his horse.

setting camo he started fire and immediately pulled out an apple from his bag. he was running low on food quick.

sitting down next to the fire he almost forgot that he was also in plain sight as the ground around him was completely exposed.

Eyes getting heavy he layed down onto the grass land and slowly drift into sleep "another long dayyyyyy..."

Zzzz.

SQUEE

Corrin eyes shot open as to see 2 men launching himself. Draped in dark clothing were trying to get the hold of the horse. The fire was also out.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!?" Corrin got up and saw the two dark figures suddenly aproach him with both wielding weapons.

Corrin immediately doge the first attack but was punched in the face after the attacker failed the first strike. Jumping a foot away after getting punched Corrin backed a meter away trying to deliver a right shin kick to the ribs of the first attacker but was parried by the second attacker giving a knee strike to Corrin's jaw. Backing away again only to get a good distance between him and his unknown guests.

"huh. I can see that both of you are skilled" Corrin spit some bits of blood out of his mouth "what are you two trying to attain, I know for damn sure you two aren't bandits so who are you? "

Both attacker's didn't say anything but attacked again.

"hey hey hey! oh screw it."

The first attacker came towards him with a kunai head first.

Giving a advantage Corrin immediately cuped the man's right arm. Corrin left hand on his biceps and his right arm cuping the man's forearm. Using the momentum of transfer energy he got the attacker to do a full flip slamming the man to the ground. Taking this chance he took the kunai and got the man into a choke hold with a kunai up to the man neck.

"Stop struggling there is no way out."

The man rasseled a bit more before starting to lose consciousness as the movement only made Corrin use more force.

The second attacker stopped and just stare at the two men. The moon has risen the light has finally been shown, the two were wearing a face mask one has the mask of a Japanese demon while the other has the masked of a skull.

"I dont know you two and I don't want to hurt you both please. " Corrin was pleading not to fight.

The man in the choke hold started to speak before speaking.

"Rinkah don't worry about me just attack him. "

To these word the second attacker came straight at him with a axe aiming to chop his head off.

Having enough he did one final squeez to the man leaving him unconscious. Drop the man Corrin went to meet face to face with the last attacker.

Raising a kick the attacker immediately doge it before realizing it was a double attack. A fist and kick attack. fist coming up it hit the mask forcefully, but remain firm.

"Heh, is that all you got-." A strike to the neck, one blow was all she felt before felling limb and fell.

"I am sorry you force my hands opun you two" looking at his two attacker's he went straight forward to his big and mounted on. Leaving his two attackers.

Day 29

Sounds of galloping were heard, sweat dripping down his cheeks eyes pale and wide like no tomorrow. They had found him. Corrin was being chased by 5 Nohr horsemen. One man was shouting his name with an effort to take him back.

"Prince Corrin! Please stop your horse and come back to Nohr this instant, if you do not stop we will have permission to shoot!" Hans yelled

Corrin was still riding.

"PRINCE CORRIN PLE-!" One soldier screamed

"There's no use for this boy. Alright boys! Bow knights! FIRE!" Hans yelled

Corrin was still on his horse not budging to get off at all. Corrin saw 2-3 arrows pass by his face only to thank the gods that he has a shield to protect his back from arrows. But he knew luck was not on his side. Now crossing a steel bridge he saw that other archers were on the other side preparing their bows aiming at him.

"Prince Corrin, you have nowhere to go please lay down your weapons and come to us peacefully!" Hans yelled as they made it to the bridge, it was wooden platform bridge in which both side of the end had Nohrian soldiers, cornering him.

"What is the boy doing?!"

Corrin preparing his sword and shield he stood behind the horse preparing for what's to come. Yelling a battle cry he shouted with all his might. "NOHRS! COME AND GET ME!" with that single shot, he roars. Nohrian soldiers came rushing to him on the bridge, swords in all of their hands. They don't know the capabilities of his training back then with Garon. Giving a smug, he actually kind of thankful to know what he had learned and is going to put it to good use.

Nohrian soldiers came one by one. Readying their weapons for the killing blow, prepared to attack Corrin. Corrin is holding his shield and sword and the horse is right behind him

He doesn't want to not kill them.

Corrin immediately parried the attack countering it with one move with his blade. He gave a smug bashing the shield into the soldier mouth. For sure breaking 1 or 2 of the soldiers teeth. The soldier fell and was replaced by another soldier. With a howling scream, the soldier dive in sword held high. He did a 360 using the hilt of the dagger and he hit the man squared into his lower abdomen knocking the air out of the man breath air and the guard fell, but Corrin was at a disadvantage. There was just too many guards to handle them all to himself. He then heard a squeal from behind him. Xander horse!

"No!" Corrin yelled

Corrin looked behind him and sees the horse had arrows wound all around it, blood spewing to the bridge wooden floor. Corrin ran to his horse and looked at its condition. "It's dead." Corrin thought. This gave the enemies an advantage as they shot arrows in the air to the ground. He saw this and raised up his shield, but it was too late. One arrow hit his shoulder which led to Corrin losing the grip of the shield. Another arrow after another hit him. One to the thigh, one to the knee, another graze the forearm. Corrin fell to his knees.

"Son of a bitch!"

"NOW, THIS IS OUR CHANCE! CAPTURE HIM!" Hans yelled from behind him.

Corrin was in a panic he did not know what to do. Corrin thoughts popped an idea. Corrin took this chance and immediately gripped onto the railing if this was the only way to get away from Garon he will take it. He prepared himself to jump. Below him was a river. A deep river to be exact he knew that if he were to fall in a certain way he will survive for sure. Limping to the railing he prepared to jump. Then a Nohrian soldier got hold of his foot, "DAMN!"

"My lord!" Then came a horse men in gray clad armor.

"Gunter what are you doing here!" Corrin shouted "You must leave you are risking you life here!"

"It is my duty as your retainer to protect you with my life!" Gunter swooped down onto the soldiers and immediately disposed of them with one swinging with his lance. "Go my lord jump!" one after the other he got rid of one after the other.

"OH NO YOU DONT!" A muculeur man jumped from behind Gunter as both the man and Gunter was about to unleash thier wrath Gunter was seconds late as the man hit the bridge floor, smashing the wooden platform in which Gunter fell through. "Got you, you damn fool!" Hans yelled

"Now my lord!"

"GUNTER!"

Day 30

Corrin gasped and stood from the cold water of the river shore. Corrin took a moment to compose himself before getting the water and sand out of his eyes. He looked like shit. Corrin felt like shit. He has wounds all over his body. He has no weapon for protection and his disguise was falling apart. He has now had nowhere to travel on foot as he doesn't have Xander's horse anymore. . . Corrin's eyes shot open looking around to see where his bag has gone and gave a sigh of relief seeing his bag was right next to him. Grabbing the bag, he noticed that a few things were missing. He lost his map, his compass, and almost all of his food. He only had 2 pieces of bread and an apple.

Corrin gave a grunt. He has no idea where to go and he is surrounded by trees and forests. And to make it worse, he is injured head to toe. Looking at his shoulder and legs, the arrows were still sticking out from him. Corrin holding onto the end of the arrow and broke the end. So, that it won't seem bad. He also did the same to his legs. He knew that taking the whole arrow off will cause a lot of blood to spill and did not want that.

"Damn." he gave one final sigh before standing on foot again ignoring the pain going on. He walked to the thin forest.

Day 31

Corrin was tired. He took off his disguise as the smell of sweat and dirt were too much for him. He was limping with his legs and almost seemed like he only walked a mile. He was out of food and his wounds were starting to annoy him more and more with each step. He was thirsty, hungry, and smelled like piss. Corrin was determined though he kept walking until then he needs to find help or die trying.

"Hungry, thirsty, and tired. I must keep going."

Day 32

His energy was gone. He was so tired. His legs have finally given up on him and his eyes were too tired to even open anymore. Laying there, he was crying with tears fall down his cheeks. "Camilla, Xander, Leo, Elise. damn, just damn it." seeing that he was slowly blacking out he drifted off to sleep.

Day 32 (Night)

 _"You are the oceans great wave."_

"Huh?" Corrin was still on the grass ground.

" _Destined to seek."_

" _Life beyond the shore just out of reach."_

Corrin suddenly felt the burst of energy come back to him as if the singing of the voice was calling to him. Telling him to not give up. Standing up Corrin slowly limb to the singing voice. He was getting closer and closer. "So beautiful," Corrin muttered. As he came more closer to the singing he stumbled out of the thick forest and felt water beneath his feet. Leaning down he took a scoop of the water realizing the taste.

"FRESH WATER! OH MY GOD"

His eyes wide open. He was still injured, but that didn't stop he as splashed into the water. He was correct. It was fresh water. Trying to get as many drops into his mouth. Didn't even give time to look up a certain blue girl was looking at him with awe.

"H-Hello." Corrin said with a air of akwardness

"Hello"

 **Me: WOW. That took an ass long time if I say so myself eh?**

 **Azura: True, but you could have at least wrote some more scenes for me.**

 **Me: Sorry, this was all Corrin this time but next chapter will be yours.**

 **Azura: Very well. I see to it. (exits)**

 **Me: Thank you for reading! Shout out to Elltiana for editing. This it's been a great help go check out her channel and please review and Fav. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Encounter

**Hello this is the 5** **th** **chapter of the fanfic of Corrin Spartans ways. As always I don't own anything at all this story is just for entertainment for you readers. Thank you all for 1k views. It has been a real honor for me to write this fanfic even though I have the worst grammar and body structure ever. Also big thanks to** **deviousXgirl** **for letting me use her picture as a cover for my fanfic I really appreciated. Go check her out on Deviant art! Also I deeply apologize for the long wait. I had to deal with finals and grades. And another thing. Sorry but I noticed that the name of the story is a bit not related so I'm going to change it into "Corrin Warriors Way" in around chapter 6** **th** **or 7** **th** **. Thank you now on with the story.**

 **Dawn**

"Wh-What happen?" Corrin slowly regained conciseness, the weak light from outside the open little space of leafs and trees. Him near the lake he was once on. Corrin straightening, he slowly pushed himself upwards from the ground to He noticed that his wounds were bandaged up and that there was a damp cloth on his forehead. Realization struck as he was with a girl but is no where around. Removing the cloth from his forhead, he placed his hand on his bandaged body.

"That girl she must have bandaged these wounds up…I shouldnt have thanked her." Corrin said in a sly tone. Feeling shivers down his spine he hopes that the girl didn't do anything dirty to him while he was unconscious. Looking to his right he saw some sort of castle but it didn't look like the castle in Nohr it was different. It was much more bright and... Beautiful then his own home. Corrin didn't think a castle will look so majestic before until now, the castle in Nohr was usually dim and barely had that much life into it except the outside life which Corrin wasn't given.

Still standing he felt a sharp pain against his skin to his back. Knowing that it was not an injury because. HIS BACK. He took his hands and raised them up high to the sky. A soft voice spoke behind him. "Please sit back down, I don't want to hurt you or anything." The sharp pain was gone, Corrin was acknowledged as to the kindness of this girl, letting her weapon down so easily.

Sitting down his whole body, he tried to get a glimpse of this girl but was immediately poked by a object again. **Yes i used the work poked, got a problem?.**

He felt more pressure against his back as the tip of the object starts to pierce more and more into his clothing.

"So this is happening" Corrin thought

"Please just sit down"

"..."

"What is your name?" the woman called out

"C-corrin" Corrin thought but came out as a single word on accident.

"Corrin?"

"Oh sorry! Please excuse me miss I used that name to cover up my identity so that I could make it here you what they say, you need to lie to-. Corrin responded

"I don't believe you"

"Oh..." thought Corrin

"I believe that your in denial aren't you, I don't want to force my hands upon you, so please"

"..." Corrin thought for a quick second." _Maybe I should opened up_ "

"My name is real name is Corrin I was borned in Nohr but escaped for a new opportunity in Hoshido" Stretching his hands for a polite greeting.

Azura stared at the hand, it doesn't look like he's harming but she still need to keep her guard up"Nice to meet you " Azura bowed down her beautiful hair falling down and being shined by the pierced sun and from the lake.

"Oh um right, we're in Hoshido"

"I'm sorry but how about you ma'am I have not know your name yet." Corrin said

"M-my name is Azura"

"So quiet" Corrin could have heard her but his ears was different from anyone else so he could hear the most littlest of vibrations, making some of his siblings/servants at Nohr viewing him to have a sixth sense but really was just his elf ears.

"Hello" Bowing down he has the face of a honored knight.

"..." Azura did not speak only saw, she was quiet and elegant.

"What are you planning?" The girl spoke a hint of fear in her voice.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all, I can leave if you want?" Taking a step back his hand was caught the girl, the grip was not strong but enough to give Corrin a nudge.

"Don't go." Azura spoke in such a sadden tone now.

"What?" Corrin looked at his hand

"I can't explain but I just need you to stay here, prince of Nohr."

Now he was at the extent of suspension, her knowing his origin already gave him shivers down his spine as he just gave away a clue that he was born in Nohr.

"I think I must go please."

"No you-you just can't"

"Please give me an explanation then." Corrin was trying really hard to get out of here as much as possible, he don't know who this girl is and already she know who he is.

"I can't"

"Then please let me leave, Azura"

Taking a step away from her she let go of his hand and stared at him walking away.

"If you leave, I will inform the guards."

Corrin steps were no further as his steps became limb, just from her words his whole world stopped-he was being blacked mailed by a woman he doesn't know. Great.

" _Well your personality changed quickly…_ " Azura thought.

"Why?." Azura spoke

"What?"

"Why did you come here? To Hoshido, you most likely are aware that Nohr and Hoshido are at the brink of war so why?"

"I cannot answer that"

"You must"

"..." Corrin thought for a second

*silence*

"Garon" Corrin answered

"Pardon?" Azura ask

"Garon-My father, he is the reason why I even left Nohr" Corrin looked at the ground, punching a near by tree "That blasted father of mine was no father as people say he was! I was his guinea pig for entertainment for many years trapped inside a damn castle all my life till now! Corrin cringed at the thought of the gory task he has done. Killing men,woman,child, and even animals. "All just to me a so called 'strong' man."

"..."

"Good stay quiet, I don't want to ever explain what had happened to me ever again." Corrin sat down on the hard grass floor. Placing his hand onto his back where all of his treatment were. Feeling a warm touch from his back he looked at Azura right in the eye. "Azura?"

"Please" Azura despair in her voice.

"What was that?"

"Let me see your back Corrin."

Corrin stayed silent, taking of his shirt to reveal the many heavy scars on his back.

Azura observer, the heavy scars on his back, looking from north to south she was shaken by the though of how many lines were on a single back. "I'll be right back." Standing she ran off into the dense forest, only minutes later she came back with a few items.

Azura taking out a magic staff stabbed the staff onto the dirt ground where there she presume to start dabbing a sheet of cloth with some kind of herb liquid. ( the staff is automatically on while Azura is treating the wounds of Corrin.)

Corrin winced at the pain for a second time before it subsided because of the staff work and Azura gentle hands. "Ow ow ow! You know you can be a little gentler?" Corrin winced,

"oh don't be such a baby" Azura spoke

Both fell silent as the sound of bandages wrapping can be heard. "Gods, the wounds hasn't healed yet"

"I've had worse."

"Oh? Have you? And hows that?"

"Well I did fought a wild Wyvern once, bare-handed"

"You're sane"

"Well that happens when you live in Nohr, well in the royal household of Nohr, with a craze king." Corrin opened his eyes as he saw the girl tending to his face. Giving a reddish hue on his cheeks.

"Are you having a fever?"

"Nothing at all, please" Closing his eyelids once more-Nodding Azura gentle slick fingers brushed against his hair and his eye, feeling the fingers slowly traced from his eye lids towards his jawline.

"Done."

"..."

Corrin slowly unraveled his eyelids as the sun is now dawn as he saw the woman in blue sitting with her legs close together, knees tucked together. This gave a sense of confusion as in Nohr the sat down cross legged. "Is that how many Hoshidan sit?"

"If you don't mind, is that how many sit in the society?"

Azura was stunned by the question, surely Corrin would have learnt about the Hoshidian sitting "Why yes."

"Really? Have you never tried it yourself?"

"Yes I have but it goes numb over time."

"Here let me help you." Getting close Azura shifted Corrins leg-pushing them left and right to adjust his balance and relaxation, includes also placing her hand at the area Corrin doesn't want her to place.

"There is that better" Azura said with a gentle smile.

"Still getting the hang of straightening the back." Corrin felt very uncomfortable as he start to feel the numbness already protruding through his bloodstream. Resulting in falling over. "Ow. Well that was an immediate fail." Corrin rubbed his head; hearing a faint giggle from

Corrin tried to stay up, Azura pressured him to stay down but Corrin denied. Slowly getting up he soon fell back down as the injuries from his legs are still there and still hurts like hell, much to his surprise. "You are in need of rest Corrin, there are Hoshidian guards patrolling everyday so you need to stay low for now" Azura spoke

"Won't they search here then?" As Corrin desperately tries to get up only to fail, Azura stared at Corrin with dismay, Azura immediate pulled his armed straight down with unbelievable strength. "They're not going to come here" Azura spoke

"how so?" Corrin asked.

Azura continued to explained that she is the princess of Hoshido and that she was also kidnapped from Nohr but was raised by the queen, Mikoto. Corrin also explained that he was a prince of Nohr and that he also was kidnapped from Hoshido but was raised by a _father_ in Nohr.

"..."

"..."

"We are quite alike huh?"

"Right?"

 **Sorry for it to end here I hope you enjoy the story and please Review and fav! Thank you and see you next time!**

 **Corrin:Hey**

 **Me:Yeah?**

 **Corrin: Why so dramatic? Like you don't have the skills of a "perfect writer" yet.**

 **Me: Why do you not wear shoes then?**

 **Corrin: Touche**


	6. Message to readers

**Hello everyone and it's me, again and sadly no this is not another chapter sadly I just need to let all the readers know that I am deeply sorry for the lack of update, actually rephrased that,not updating at all! I have been going through life right now and it's really holding back my writing. Ill try to post a chapter after this message has been presented but again ill TRY. This is AverageReaderO8 thank you for reading :D!**


	7. Torture

**Over the week I have been busy with the so called life of mine. I'm trying to have the time to make a chapter but everytime I do I just get with a mouthful of LIFE. As of this I deeply apologize for the wait thankfully it's finally over and hopefully focus on my story again. Thank you and let's continue with the 7th chapter. Also after I released this chapter i'm gonna changed the title the day after the release. And of change of plans guys im changing the title to "the way of peace" I know i'm dumb. Sorry**

 **Some occ**

Two Weeks passed. He has gotten a close bond with the girl in blue till now, they haved talked about their similarities, how their lifestyles were so close from their own.

Azura has been taking care of Corrin. She had brought him food and some aid in his injurys. Soon Azura came to an agreement with Corrin that he should take care of himself and be independent, Corrin feeling almost like a child has been being nursed from Azura 'motherly' care.

Ever since the rescue Corrin was always on high alert. Hoshidian guards would patrol around Azura day and night, checking on random days and random times. Lending Corrin a disadvantage of hunting for food and fresh water. Especially when he was almost caught by this ninja looking guy with a scar on the his right eye. He remembered how he first ever met the man from two days ago. Awful.

 **Memory flashback**

" _Almost...there_ " Ducking behind a bush Corrin eyeing his prey which will later become his dinner so close to the trap that Corrin made. Eyeing it with fiery passion he was starving and needed this was his moment for the next night that is to come.

"Ah this will be a great spot" the man had a scar on his right eye and looked like a ninja, walking towards the trap making the animal that was so close to it run away, Corrin had a breath of a second before hiding. Sweared under his breath as to see the person who just interrupted his amazing plan.

Staring at the man who just came close to catching a prey, the man who looked like a ninja slowly walked towards hims. Feeling the part of fear he stayed frozen and tried to hold his breath as much as he can. "Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me!" once the man finally stopped right at the bush Corrin prayed that he wasn't spotted. That is until he felt something on top of his head then streaming down to his chin. A drip of water? Rain? Nope it's piss.

"Ah~ that hits the spot" The ninja said.

" _WHAT THE F-_ " Corrin moving to his right a little bit

"Huh what was that?"

Corrin frozen once again not moving a single part of his body.

The man stepped foot towards the bush before suddenly leaving.

"I guess it was nothing, well time to check up on Azura, gods know what Ryoma will do to me if he founds out i'm not watching her" Pulling up his pants he walked away shortly after Corrin came out from the bush the minute later and was drenched in urine all over his face and chest.

 **End of Flashback**

Squeezing his temples he doesn't want to remember the day of occurrence at all.

Now he has to work for food mostly every early morning as the guards won't bother scouting till morning.

It was early morning, as the sun threatens to peak over the Hoshido castle. Corrin holding onto his sword that Xander gave to him. Readying for the kill, he lunges out of the bushes tackling the deer, just as he learned from the training he received in this case he cringed at. He hated killing animals sometimes but he needed the food to survive. With a single stab with the sword that Xander had gave him he stabbed the deer right at its heart. The deer twitched for minutes soon becoming nothing but flesh now. Feeling a twist in his stomach he stared at the now dead dear, just a piece of flesh.

"That ends it from there" Corrin holding the blade; starts skinning the deer for hide. Continuing on to the flesh meat, gutting the deer for that perfect meat of a venison he needed to be careful and not to spill too much as it will be dangerous for him, if anyone find a deer gutted perfectly then it will cause suspension and Corrin was in no position to be caught in one month at the very least.

Heaving the deer over his shoulder he drag near the entranceway of a bear cave so that it could hopefully mauled the dead deer. Looking at the sun it was threatening to peak over the castle meaning that he has to make it back right now.

Holding the raw piece of venison in a bag he ran with amazing speed. Running like a deer himself with the training. Sometimes he camo his face like Tarzan, jumped like tarzan, and made a battecry like tarzan. All just for fun. But he would only do this if he know officially that it was safe and clear.

But as the speed became more and more, daydreaming of a certain blue haired women, beginning to blush he was giggling like a little girl closing his eye. Which was a big mistake. For a second until his mind came back into focus. Not realizing he was running towards a tree branch; literally slammed his face into a single tree branch. Knocking him out.

 **2 Hours laters.**

Eyes slowing opening only to reveal a some kind of a chill, his upper was fully exposed. He was chained to the wall with both his arms shackled to the wall. His stomach was roaring for food and thirst for water. Eyes still heavy he looking around he was in a dark dim room only to see a person to his left who looked like a torturer and a man who looked like a lobster in his opinion to his right.

"I see you're awake now"

"Look if you would just like to explain why you are here we can end this without any pain"

"Alright?" Stretching out his arm for the boy as an act of kindness, Corrin looked up with heavy eyes

" ?" Corrin answered

The man in clad red army froze from the comment that the prisoner just gave him a cold chill went through his face. His colleague right next to him was holding all of his might to not try to laugh at what Corrin just said.

"Such insolence! How dare you say that to the prince of Hoshido Ryoma have you no respect?!" A man yelled.

Corrin noticed that voice as looked all the way to the back it was the same ninja person who has a scar on his right eye."I deeply apologize but where am I?"

Caugh* Caugh* "You are in the torture room of course" Ryoma sarcastically coughed

"Well can you let me go?" Corrin asked

"No"

"Worth trying" Corrin said bluntly

"So back to business" Pulling a chair to sit Ryoma was dangerously staring at Corrin with a glare which says "i'm gonna kill you"

"What do you want?" Corrin asked

"First off is who are you?"

Corrin stayed silent.

"My name is um…."

Sweat starts coming down as Corrin still needed to hold his identity from the people of Hoshido. Especially the prince who is right in front of him. Looking around he saw a blade right beside him, if he remembers correctly Leo told him that it's called katana. Thinking of a name to make up he need to plan this very carefully and needs to very smart about this as he doesn't want himself to be killed.

"My n-name is katana" " _Great job Corrin you idiot!_ "

"Your name is Katana?" Ryoma asked with a questioning face

"Uh yeah you have a problem with my name sir?"

"I don't know, for a Nohr who has a strange name like katana is weird, am i right?"

"Hehe yeah it is"

"Oh shut it what's your real name?"

" _SHIT!_ " Face, pale as a ghost.

"OK hold up! Ryoma? Thats your name right?

"Yes" Ryoma folding his hands

"Can you just let me go?" Corrin asked

"Oh please. You really think Saizo will miss you with just a bush?"

"Who?" Corrin fiinding himself dumbfounded

"The man who caught you"

"Who?"

"Me" Saizo was rosed his hand in the back

"Wait... I know you. You're the guy who pissed on me!" Corrin said

"Hmm?" the ninja looked him with a smirk on his face "I wonder how that happened"

Feeling insulted he was close to ripping his neck from his shackles"I'm going to F-"

"Hey!" Ryoma yelled

"Oh sorry" Corrin said

"It's ok, can we go back to interrogating you please?"

"..." Corrin looked up at the man having the face of confusion

"Ok straight to the point" Ryoma rummaging through his hair "I'll say this again" Pulling his katana and aiming straight at his neck. "What. is. Your. name"

Sweat drops were going down his face from his head to his chin "I-I I am"

"RYOMA!"

With a fierce roar from a stranger seconds later after the roar next the wooden door for the torture room bust open with such fierce that Corrin is now scared himself.

"Ryoma what the hell is this!?" It was girl with the same white hair and has the same eye color as of his. Corrin almost felt some kind of joy seeing this girl. "Deer god there's already one girl in my mind not this to"

"Kamui! What are you doing here! I'm in a mid of an interrogation-" Ryoma backtalked

"I don't care?! Just look at my brush now Ryoma! Why couldn't you use someone else's brush why mine!? Actually your royal aren't you, why couldn't you get one for yourself?"

"K-Kamui you're embarrassing me…"

"So? Then stop using my brush!?"

"Ok. Ok"

"Also who's this guy?" Kamui looked to her right as to see the man who was shackled up noticing the scars all over his body with a shocked expression she was now very pissed.

"Ryoma what did you do to him!"

"W-what?! I didn't do anything!"

"Then explains this!" pointing at the scars on Corrin chest and back

"I didn't do them!" protecting himself from these accusations

"Ryoma let him out!"

"Kamui are you insane?! He could be a Nohrian spy!" Ryoma was now being serious

"And how can you prove that?" hands on both hips

"I was getting to that until you came"

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Are you saying it's my fault Lobster? With a sign of anger on her top left forehead

"What? No no i'm just saying that we can't just let him go that easily Kamui it's too dangerous"

"Well do you know his name?"

"I WAS getting to it"

"Well did you get his name?"

"No"

"How about I ask him"

"Go for it" squeezing his temples

Squatting down, Kamui looked into the man eyes she noticed that his eyes were the same as hers and his hair. "So mister what is your name"

"I don't want to answer" Determination in his eyes.

"It's alright you don't have to be scared" Kamui cupped Corrin's cheek staring through his eyes.

"I'm still not saying anything, I'm sorry." Corrin said again.

"Oh Ho ok then…then how about this?" with one hand motion Kamui grabbed Corrins "Seal" and proceeded to pull it. Hard.

"AHHHHHHH! Hey hey hey! What are you doing?! I'm in pain right now!"

Both Ryoma and Saizo watched in horror of the man as they cringed of the scene before them. "Oh? how about this!"

"No no wait, AHHHHHH!"

"or this?"

"AH I though you said you would help me!?"

"There's a thing called acting?"

To make it even worse Kamui twisted his "seal" to a full 180o with a evil smile plackered on her face in the process.

"AHHHHHH!"

The torture finally stopped when a confused women with an attire on her walked in which in this case curiosity kicked in "My,my what happened to the door?" Mikoto called out getting the attention of all 3 of them except one person who was still recovering from his torture.

"M-Mother" "Mom" "Your highness" All said simultaneously.

"What are all of you doing here?"

"Oh mother we were just uh" Ryoma was then interrupted by her sis Kamui and he kinda took it seriously. "Mom Ryoma won't let this man go?!"

Mikoto looked at Ryoma with sad glare "Ryoma?"

"Mother, we don't know who this man is!" making a point out of himself, just about having enough he unsheathed his blade and pointed it at the prisoner.

"Ryoma" Mikoto still giving him the doubt of disappointment

"Mother..." he was losing this battle already. Which came as a no surprise

"Hmm?"

"OK. Fine but my men will be observing him for now on. Ryoma sheathing his blade made his step towards the open doorway

Mikoto gave him a nod before walking up to the scared man, Corrin was watching the whole scene prevail while being shackled up and having his "thing" get twisted. "Now young one let's take you off these-" Mikoto eyes shot open realizing the figure of the boy and his face. "W-. how."

Kamui grabbing a hold of her mother's shoulder she was eyeing her with caution "Mom is everything alright?" Kamui looking deep into her eyes.

Mikoto stood up with sorrow over her face "Saizo please leave us be" Saizo as his duty bowed and left the room without argument or emotions. Mikoto still at the boy's presence unlocked the shackles and caught the boy in midair, setting him down onto a chair she showed sign for Kamui to come help the boy.

"Kamui, It's time for us to talk."

"What is it mother?" Kamui asked

"It's about your lost sibling. Mikoto answered

"What?"

 **Hello guys...yeah im pretty sure some of you guys are very pissed at me but again im deeply sorry for the wait, im back online writing storys for you guys and I hope I wont make this same mistake again.**

 **Also we have a new guest today. Meet please welcome**

 **Kamui: uh where the hell am I?**

 **Me "Oh thats not important what's important is that you are now part of this serious and-"**

 **Kamui:Uh**

 **Me: "..."**

 **Kamui: "Uh you're bleeding"**

 **Me: "yeah I can tell, help"**

 **Kamui: "No"**

 **Turning around slowly a certain blue demon was staring at me. "Shouldn't have updated"**


	8. Reunion

**Hey, what's up guys, AverageReader here and I bring you another chapter today, I hoped you like it. Enjoy**

"What did you just say?!" said Kamui looking at her hand in terror and feeling something coming up her throat.

"Now dear i know this is a lot to take" Mikoto spoked

"This is a lot to take mother." Kamui shouts

"Alright" Sighed Mikoto "But can you please settle down so that I may speak, your being over dramatic?" Mikoto raising her hand to calm Kamui down

"Wait" Corrin spoke from where Mikoto and Kamui stood "I think you have mistaken me as another child.

"Nonsense, you are my child"

"But how do you know that for sure? I haven't even met my mother before"

"Thats why im going to tell you my child" Mikoto said with a smile

"Wait but!"

Kamui stepped forward and place her hand on Corrins mouth, "Shut up!"

Realizing his mistake Corrin went to staying silent as he needs to know the being of him and how everything came to this. But there was another problem, he would usually meet Azura at the lake during sunset which is apparent. " _Gods! I need to get to her, but I also want to stay…..I need to know,... I'm sorry Azura._ " Corrin sighed in defeat he must know what's going on as he was also shocked to find that this girl name Kamui is his sister making his stomach twist because of the incest. **Disclaimer I forgot to say that Azura and Corrin would not be related in this story for obvious reasons, I decided that instead of Mikoto having a sister, instead its going to be Mikoto having a best friend who is Azura mom. I shouldn't have said this in the beginning :/**

Sighing Kamui got a chair from the corner of the room waiting for answers fro her mother. Facing the chair in a different direction, allowing her hand rest on the top rail of the seat.

 **MEANWHILE Azura**

Azura waited patiently for Corrin. Usually they would meet sunset and talk for hour upon hours but today was different he was present here today. Azura in her thoughts, " _Did he get kidnapped? Is he doing well all by himself? I hope he's not in a big hurry right now just for me. But most importantly, I still need to tell him about his sister. Oh gods, what if he met her already?!_ " This was all that was running her head. She felt strain in her heart, even though she has only met Corrin for such a short time she must admit that she is starting to have feelings for him. She clenched her hand and closed her eye, thinking of his past and how he is now. "How can he keep such a smile on his face" Azura spoked

"Keep what smile?" the figure said, walking towards Azura

"Nothing at all, Takumi" the blue haired girl said with a eyes shot opened

Raising a eyebrow Takumi suddenly feeling suspicious grabbed Azura arm looking straight at her eyes. "Azura what are you hiding?" He had a serious face as he still did not trust her even though he has known her almost the rest of her life.

"I'm perfectly fine see" placing her finger at her chin showing a fake smile which obviously doesn't fit with her personality at all.

Azura tried to calm down the ever growing fear inside of her. She knows Takumi, if she speaks of anyone who was a Nohr he would go hostile and ask nemours of questions. (But mostly hostility)

"Takumi what is the meaning of this, let me go this instant!" shouting at Takumi. Fear already running through her body.

"You are acting a little bit strange. What are you hiding?" Takumi asked

"There is nothing strange about me Takumi" Azura said going back into her cool natural attitude. "Why are you strolling around here? Aren't you supposed to help Sakura and Hinoka with her picnic-?

"Don't change the subject!" Takumi said with anger "Don't ever call me by my name you Nohrian scum!

Azura always hated Takumi for his attitude but she knows that deep inside of him he can change but right now is not a really good idea to yell at him. "Takumi please just answer my question first I don't a fight to erupt just right now" Azura said

"Alright" Takumi sighed "There was a spy a NOHRIAN spy right under our noses, actually the spy was watching you for about a month now! What a fool he was captured and is now in the torture roo-"

"What?!" She shouted

"Huh? You seem surprised or most likely shocked about it" Takumi exclaimed

"Where is he?"

"huh?"

Getting hold of the collar of Azura gave a glare to Takumi, afraid to feel the wrath of a blue demon he pointed toward the direction of where Corrin was "Uh in the torture room" Not wanting a blue haired demon coming after him.

Without any word Azura sprinted towards the direction of room. Takumi in a mid of confusion, "What the hell was that?" Walking back to the castle a thought suddenly popped up giving a whole no question of suspicious. "Wait. How does she know its a he?" Looking where Azura was he chased after her.

 **MEANWHILE Corrin,Kamui, and Mikoto**

Mikoto went on to explain the story of her and hydra,how they met, what Hydra was like, and how they fallen in love together. To believe it or not, in the mid of the story Corrin could have sworn Mikoto was giggling.

"So let me get this straight, you gave birth to two children which is Corrin and me in this undisclosed place you can't tell us about?"

"Correct" Mikoto answered

"And which later Corrin was kidnapped when? Kamui asked

"When your father died trying to protect him" Mikoto answered again

"STEP father" Corrin exclaimed with a shouted from his seat. He still need to take in all of this information about having two fathers.

"And how old was he when he was kidnapped?"

"6 years old"

"Wow."

"Well yes when both Corrin and your father died by Garns hands and we didn't want anymore hurt feelings upon you so we kept it a secret"

Corrin stood from his seat, "wait what do you mean died?" Corrin was curious as to why she would say death from when he disappeared.

"Well uh, how should I explain this…" Mikoto bit her fingernail

Feeling the need to help her mother Kamui stepped forward, "She told us that you and dad died during King Garon ambush we thought you were long gone already" saying it perfectly without even thinking of an empathy.

" 'King Garon' huh?" he spits at the name at the word king

Kamui gave her now supposedly brother a look as Corrin was not fond of the name 'Garon'

Mikoto began talking, "But you and Corrin are both older than Takumi and Sakura by one or two year and they were too young to know what has happened to your brother, even you Kamui"

"But i'm his flesh and blood! We even almost look like twins!" Grabbing Corrin hair from his chair and placing at her face, cheek to cheek "see?!"

"Let go of me!" Corrin struggling

"Oh yeah sorry about that" Letting go of Corrin and staring back at her mother but that doesn't explain

"Kamui, Corrin I think you both need rest for today it is getting dark and Corrin needs a detour around Hoshido" Mikoto said with a smile on her face

"It is getting late" Kamui said "But where will Corrin- I mean, where will brother sleep

Mikoto gave a huge grin "Oh in your room of course".

"WHAT?!" Both Corrin and Kamui said simultaneously

Then a person came through the door with no shoes and a blue hue dress "Corrin there you are!"

"Azura!" walking towards her "Sorry that I couldn't-"

"Oh no i'm too late" Azura said

"Too late for what?"

"You have found your sister already, I was about to tell you in the far future but I guess that doesn't work now does it?"

Corrin eyes shot open was in deep thought " _wait why DIDN'T she tell me, huh_?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you"

Breaking Corrins thoughts he raised his hand in defense "Oh no it's alright" Flustered he tried to walk away from Azura as his cheeks were now a shade of red. "Well it is getting dark so time to go" Running with speed as no man can a few minutes passed before hearing footsteps again came Corrin again "Uh. where is your room Kamui?"

Facepalm* Kamui walked up to her brother and started dragging him like a dog towards where her room, entering the hallway she could feel her brother struggle for her to release"This way"

"Y-you don't have to grab my hair, AH!" Corrin screamed in agony from his hair being dragged by his sister "I don't even have any clothes on right now!"

"It's alright I have the perfect clothes for you already in my room it's just around the corner" With a devilish grin Kamui was about to enjoys this more than the time where she literally forced her brother Ryoma to wear a dress once.

"Wait what do you mean! You don't mean. NO! Someone anyone help me!" Gone from the room stood happy Mikoto and Azura.

Kamui again looked back at her brother looking at his chest he muscles were very toned but a back that was heavily scarred. " _What the hell happened to you_ " Kamui said in her thoughts

"Why is your real reason for you to come here Azura" The queen spoke in her always normal and calm attitude.

"It's just a feeling"

"Oh?"

Turning her head to her mother, Azura nodded her head and started head back to her room leaving Mikoto into a deep thought. " No not yet, not yet" Mikoto grasping her two hands.

 **Me:Well I hope that wasn't too late of a update I hope you guys enjoys this chapter**

 **Takumi: Ah I see that you have been busy**

 **Me: Well yes I have to go through life you kno-**

 **Takumi: Waste of my time *Leaves***

 **Me:Ah. What?**

 **Thank you for reading this is AverageReader see you next time.**


End file.
